A Christmas Revelation
by OlympusGrl
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and for the kids, Annabeth forces Percy into a Santa Suit. However, as he was putting the gifts under the Christmas Tree, the kids uncovered a truth that they never thought of. Let's see how this turns out. (: Happy Holidays! Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, Leyna, and Frazel. A future fic.


**Hey Guys! So I know you guys want my stories updated, but Christmas was coming and I wanted to make a little oneshot! Of course, Christmas already passed so I rushed, but I'm sorry if it's too fast paced. I tried to make it descriptive as possible, and so this is how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Like seriously. I'm on Fanfiction for a reason~**

**This oneshot is horrible and poorly written, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Annabeth! Hades no! I refuse to wear that ridiculous and horrid piece of clothing!"

Percy grimaced as Annabeth dropped her hands to her sides and gave him a death glare.

"Seaweed Brain," Percy frowned at the way Annabeth emphasized his nickname. "You. Wear. It. For. The. Kids. If not, you will be sleeping on the couch!"

The others roared with laughter as Percy moaned.

"Annie…"

"Dude. Listen to your wife. You wearing a Santa suit? It'll make my day," Nico piped up, lips curving into a smirk. The others burst into another fit of laughter as Percy glared at his olive-skinned friend.

"Shut it."

Annabeth smiled softly at her friends. It was a nice winter day. Snow was falling gently outside in New York City. They were inside a large house, its structure designed by none other than Annabeth Chase. It was almost Christmas, and because of the occasion, a large Christmas tree was planted in the middle of the living room. It was a beautiful tree with beautiful silver tinsel and multicolored ornaments. A large glittering star stands at its top, and it flashes beautiful beams of light every night. Annabeth and Percy invited their friends over for a cup of hot chocolate, and they all obliged. Now, Annabeth was trying to force Percy into a Santa suit, much to the amusement of their friends.

Twenty-six year old Leo Valdez took a long sip of his hot chocolate. "Damn it, this cocoa is good! What's in this stuff?!" His wife, Reyna Valdez, rolled her eyes at him.

The youngest out of the group, Hazel, smiled at her friend. She laughed slightly when Reyna started muttering incomprehensible words about her husband.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy were arguing over the suit when Percy slapped his own forehead. "Fine! Geez! I'll wear the stupid suit! But it's for the kids! Are you happy?"

The entire gang nodded at his answer. Annabeth Jackson neé Chase kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Yeah Yeah. Now you're happy," Percy grumbled.

"Of course sweetie," Annabeth chimed in happily. "Pipes. We have to pick up the kids."

The twenty-five year old girl looked up nodded. Piper McLean – now Piper Grace actually – previously had chocolate choppy brown hair in her teen years, but outgrew it. She now had natural brown hair with soft curls that fell to the middle of her back. Jason Grace, who was playing with her hair, pouted at her abrupt dismissal, but Piper rolled her eyes.

"Be back in a few," She quipped. Annabeth and Piper left the house and off to pick up the kids.

o()O()o

"Sleep tight kids. Tomorrow, the tree would be filled with gifts. They're from the one and only Santa Claus!"

The kids cheered as Hazel smiled at them. Everyone decided to spend a night at Annabeth's house, and of course the kids were pleased. It was a mini-sleepover party for them, and with Percy and Leo's aloof nature, it made things even better. All the kids slept in Orion's room. Orion Jackson was eight, and the oldest out of all the kids. He had jet black hair and sea-green eyes, so he looked exactly like his father. Actually, all of the Jackson kids had jet-black hair and sea green eyes, much to Annabeth's dismay. But according to Percy, the girls had Annabeth's hair – soft and curled like a princess.

"Santa isn't real!" Orion protested, sitting up from his bed. The kids around him looked at him and shook their heads.

"That's because you've never seen him!" Bianca di Angelo, seven-year old daughter of Nico and Thalia said. "Santa is real!"

There were murmurs of agreement from the other little kids. Hazel had to laugh.

"Now now Orion. You're stubborn like your parents," Hazel smiled at the kids. "I'm sure Santa will come tonight," Hazel's mind drifted to Percy in a Santa suit. She giggled softly.

Arielle Grace, the three-year old daughter of Jason and Piper, clutched onto Hazel's legs. "I'm not in the bad list right?" Arielle's lips quivered as her crystal blue eyes watered.

Hazel bent down on the floor and patted her chocolate brown hair. For a three-year old, Arielle was already a beautiful girl. She had Jason's crystal blue eyes and pale skin and Piper's hair color, soft rosy pink lips, and high cheekbones. Her chocolate brown hair was long with natural soft curls.

She was no doubt the granddaughter of Aphrodite. Hazel was sure that boys would fall for her left and right.

"Of course not Arielle. You won't be on the naughty list," Hazel reassured her. She smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead. "You're mother and father believe so too."

Arielle smiled and shook her brother's shoulders. Hunter, the five-year old brother, muttered something that Hazel couldn't pick up on. Hazel laughed.

"Arielle sweetie, I think Hunter fell asleep," Arielle looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry! I hope I'm not on the naughty list!" She stuttered cutely.

Hazel just laughed once again and another assurance was given.

o()O()o

Thalia looked up as soon as Hazel walked into the living room.

"The kids are all in bed?"

Hazel nodded and laughed. She glanced at Piper and Jason. "Your daughter- she's just too cute."

Jason looked at his wife and smirked. "Isn't she now?"

Piper laughed and looked away. "I told you Grace. No more kids."

Leo laughed at Jason's pout. "Sucks for you Jas."

"It'll be nice to have another niece and nephew," Thalia commented, smiling slightly. "I'll look forward to see a little version of my brother running around the house."

Piper made a face. "You go have another kid." Nico happened to walk into the room, and he just smiled. He gave some Dr. Pepper to Thalia, who accepted them happily.

"Kids are a handful," Nico admitted. "I'll fight monsters any day."

"They're not that bad!" Hazel protested, lips quirking into a grin. "You guys are saying that like you don't want them."

"Oh, we love them. We really do. But I just don't understand them at times you know?" Nico drawled.

Leo snorted. "Meaning you're antisocial."

"And an emo!" Thalia chimed in smiling.

Nico glared at his wife while everyone shook their heads in amusement. Annabeth grinned.

"Thals. Repair boy. You both are probably the most immature people I've ever met."

Percy walked in at the moment. He had his Santa suit on along with a bag of presents and a bowl of candy canes. He guffawed at everyone's reaction and attempted to sound like Santa.

"Ho ho ho! Do you guys want to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?"

Frank's eyes widened and Annabeth smacked her forehead.

"I've spoken too soon."

o()O()o

There was a _thud_ downstairs, and with a yawn, Silena Jackson got up. The five-year old wiped her eyes frantically, and with a leap, she jumped onto Orion's bed.

"Orion! Orion! Get up!"

"Whaaa?"

"It's Santa! He's downstairs!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Orion muttered. "There is no actual proof-"

There was rustling and soon, all the kids were up.

"Whathappened?" Bianca muttered, eyes drooping.

"Santa's downstairs!" Silena whispered furiously.

Bianca's eyes widened and momentarily, it gleamed.

"Ohmygosh! Really? Let's go!"

Hunter Grace and Tyler Valdez, four-year old son of Leo and Reyna, nodded enthusiastically. Arielle shook her head.

"Nono! We can't go downstairs! If we do, we won't get presents! We'll be on the bad list for bad kids!" Arielle's eyes watered once again.

"But if we go and sneak down there, we won't get caught. Then we'll still get presents!" Bianca declared, eyes still glinting. She received the mischievous streak from her parents.

"Let's go!" Hunter cheered, and all the kids went out the door.

o()O()o

"Percy! You're too noisy!"

"Well _excuse me_. Why can't we just tell them Santa isn't real? I don't want to wear this suit! My beard itches!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You have to wear the suit so if they come, they'll see its Santa. And don't crush their dreams!" She swatted her husband's shoulder, and he just smiled.

"I finished!" Percy put the last box under the tree and cheered silently. Annabeth laughed and looked at the tree.

"You put the other gifts from Thalia and the others right?"

"Of course Wise-Girl. Now, give Santa a kiss."

"Hades no."

"You know you want one,"

"The kids might see!"

"Please. I'm sure they won't."

"Fine. One kiss for Santa Clause…"

"Thank you very much love."

o()O()o

Silena giggled and held onto Arielle's hand as they ran down the hall. The other kids ran ahead, but they caught up quickly.

Her siblings gaped as Silena walked up to them.

"Is Santa Clause there?"

"Mom's kissing Santa Clause…" Orion answered, eyes wide.

Tyler pointed at the tree. "Look! I see a big present for me!"

"Tyler!" Bianca scolded. "Auntie Annabeth might've cheated on Uncle Percy!"

"Auntie wouldn't." Arielle said, eyes wide.

"Mommy would never!" Silena agreed. "It might be something else?"

"I know!" Silena's sister, Scarlett, offered.

Everyone waited for her answer.

"Daddy isn't our dad… Santa is!"

* * *

**LOL. Little kids. Gotta love them. (: So here are the ages for the demigods that we all know and love:**

**Percy Jackson - 27**

**Annabeth Chase - 27**

**Thalia Grace - 27**

**Nico di Angelo - 27**

**Jason Grace - 26**

**Piper McLean - 25**

**Leo Valdez - 26**

**Reyna - 25**

**Frank Zhang- 27**

**Hazel Levesque - 24**

**If wanted, I can make this a twoshot. But I would like you're opinion. (:**

**Happy Holidays Everyone! :D Keep on rocking!**


End file.
